1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an inkjet recording apparatus, an inkjet recording method and a medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as one of inkjet methods for forming recorded matter by ejecting ink onto a base material and then drying or curing the ink, a method is known in which, for example, a base image is formed on the base material (recording medium) and then a pattern image is formed on the base image. With this method, it is known that when the pattern image is formed on the base image, the ink which serves as a material of the pattern image may spread out wetting in an area other than the base image, which leads to deterioration of the image quality.
Therefore, conventionally, the spreading out wetting of the pattern image is suppressed by, after forming a raised portion by curing ink spread in a contour part of the image formed on the base material, spreading and curing ink in an area surrounded by the raised portion (e.g., refer to Patent Document 1).
However, in the conventional method described above, an occurrence of streaky unevenness of a raised portion and an un-raised portion in the surface of the recorded matter due to a misdirected ink ejection, a non-ink-ejection, or the like, is not considered. As a result, the surface of the recorded matter may not become smooth in the case where there has been a misdirected ink ejection, a non-ink-ejection, or the like.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2013-086447